


Вечность - или, может, лет двести

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry, Strange Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Даже если Энтерпрайз и тардис Секси не в одной вселенной — Секси всегда может сделать так, чтобы оказаться в одной.





	Вечность - или, может, лет двести

**Author's Note:**

> Поэзия. Странная поэзия.

Море — это диагноз,  
Космос — тоже.  
Моя милая Энтерпрайз,  
В доках скучно.

Вот на месте команда,  
Техники завершили работы:  
Миссия впереди.  
Пять лет... счастья?

Аз есмь за временным потоком!  
Аз есмь, и имя мое Секси.  
Я назначаю путь коротким,  
Мой доктор беззаботен, весел.

Милая Энтерпрайз, я встречу —  
Альфа кита четыре, — вместе  
Мы проведем с тобою вечер,  
Вечность — или, может, лет двести.

...

Тардис скучно.  
Доктору — Доктор Кто? — тоже.  
Энтерпрайз не в руинах.  
Это секси.


End file.
